First
by nobodD
Summary: Honoka wanted to do something special for Rin's birthday. Something she's been wanting to do since they started dating... HonoRin, oneshot. 11.1 Happy Birthday Rin!


**HonoRin, requested by Revengermajestyliberator**

***Disclaimer: I do NOT own Love Live!**

* * *

><p>"Nya, ramen is the best! Don't you think so?" the orange-haired asked excitedly.<p>

"Well, it's definitely good for a day like today," the ginger-haired girl across the table agreed.

"Isn't it? Nya... I love ramen."

"Well, I'm glad that you seem to be really happy right now."

"Hehe, of course. I'm eating my favorite food with my favorite person in the world."

"Aww, Rin-chan. You're so sweet."

Rin shook her head. "Not as sweet as you are for bringing me here."

"Well, it's your birthday after all. So it's the least I could do."

Rin smiled. "Well, thanks for bringing me here today, Honoka-chan."

Honoka smiled in return. "You're welcome. And happy birthday."

"Thanks."

There was silence for some moment as they continued to eat.

"So..." Rin started, a little unsure, "when do I get your gift?"

Honoka raised an eyebrow. "Someone's getting impatient, I see," she said jokingly.

"I-it's not that. It's just that... you were making it sound really interesting earlier. I've been getting really curious."

"Well, it is a very special gift that I've wanted to give you for a while now."

"Honoka-chan... you're doing it again..."

Honoka smiled. "Sorry, Rin-chan. I'll give you your present when we get home, okay?'

"Okay!"

Rin had cheered up fairly quickly, and went back to eating her ramen. Honoka went to eat more of her own before she sensed something was off. She looked back up at Rin, who was staring at her now-empty ramen bowl.

"Is something wrong?" Honoka asked.

"Can... can I get another bowl?"

Honoka was smiling once again. "Of course."

Happily, rin placed the empty bowl on top of her first two and ordered another.

* * *

><p>They finally left some time later, after both had eaten enough for the night. It cost Honoka a little more than she was expecting. She didn't mind though, especially with how happy Rin looked. The couple took hold of each other's hand as they began walking in the direction of Honoka's house.<p>

It didn't take them too long to reach the house. Rin had been walking at a little faster pace compared to normal. She was also getting more and more curious about Honoka's gift, so she tried to hurry them along as quickly as possible.

Like Honoka and Rin, the rest of Honoka's family would be out for dinner. Though Honoka and Rin ate early, and Honoka knew that her family had just left for their dinner. So for a portion of the night, they had the house all to themselves.

They wasted little time, and went straight to Honoka's room. It was still in the same condition it was in the previous night. It was Halloween, and Muse had gotten together for a party. Everyone had a lot of fun, but of course no one spent as much energy as Honoka and Rin did during the party. By the time they had made it back to Honoka's house, as Rin was spending the weekend there, they were both thoroughly exhausted. They barely managed to undress from their costumes and crawl into bed together.

Of course, no cleaning had been done between last night and tonight. It was Rin's birthday, and Honoka wasn't about to spend any of it cleaning when there was celebrating to be done the whole day. That meant that their costumes were still lazily thrown into a pile on the floor, the covers were hastily done, and Rin's sleepover bag was still a mess from pulling things out and not replacing them back in the bag.

Honoka still paid the mess in her room no mind. She'll clean it at some point, she knew. Most likely when Rin went back home tomorrow night. But right now, it was still Rin's birthday. Cleaning was definitely out of the question.

She led Rin to her bed, having her sit down while Honoka herself remained standing.

"So, are you ready for your present?" she asked.

Rin was smiling before Honoka could finish. "Yes!"

Rin's enthusiasm made Honoka smile. "Alright. Close your eyes."

That instruction struck Rin as peculiar. "Eh? Why do I have to close my eyes?"

"So that your gift is a surprise!"

"But... didn't you wrap it?"

"I've had it wrapped for weeks now..."

"...Eh?"

Honoka shook her head. "Never mind. Just close your eyes!"

"Alright..."

Rin did as Honoka said, shutting her eyes tightly. With her vision blackened, her hearing perked up slightly more than usual. She barely heard Honoka releasing a soft breath as the ginger sighed in relief. That made Rin even more curious.

_What's Honoka-chan so worried about?_

However, before she had time to think about kind of answer, she felt an unfamiliar sensation. She felt soft lips press themselves against her own. The moment of surprise had nearly twitched her eyes open, but that didn't happen. Almost immediately after, she felt herself starting to relax.

The sensations continued as she felt hands reach behind her. They started moving up and down across her back. The smooth glide of those fingertips sent a pleasant shiver throw her body. Then something made contact with her between her thighs. The contact sent another wave of pleasure through her body, but this was very abrupt, passing through almost as quickly as it had started.

She felt a moment of hesitation from the soft feelings on her lips. She barely made out the sound of something being said. But the whisper was low enough that she couldn't really make out the words. The moment had passed and she felt the soft sensation return, once again distracting her thoughts.

After a few more moments of these repeated actions, Rin found herself gently placed onto her back. She was now resting comfortably on the bed. Of course, with her back against the bed, she felt the hands that had been comforting her from behind retreat. After a little while, she felt her lips being left alone again.

Rin waited for a few second until she had opened her eyes. The first image she saw was of Honoka, hovering above where she lay on the bed, and smiling down on her. It wasn't the same bright smile Honoka usually wore, but it was a very gentle, very calming one. Someone, Rin felt herself enjoying this smile far more, being pulled in by it.

"Well... how did you like your gift?" Honoka asked gently.

"My... gift?" Rin asked, confused.

Honoka nodded. "That's right. My gift to you is your first kiss."

"Kiss..." Rin repeated. It was something she's heard about occasionally from others, but she never bothered to learn what it really meant.

Honoka lowered her head to Rin, placing their lips together. Rin recognized the soft sensation from earlier. This only lasted a second before Honoka hovered over her once more.

"That," she stated simply.

"Oh..." Rin smiled slowly. "It felt really nice. I loved it."

Honoka smiled, notably relieved as well. "That's good."

"The way you were rubbing my back felt really nice, too. And even when you touched between my legs."

Rin noticed Honoka's face grow a considerable shade of red as she finished her last sentence.

"I- uh... that was an accident..."

"Really? But it felt good."

Honoka's face was even more red. "W-well... I... I'll teach you about it some other time."

"Eh? But why not now?"

Rin couldn't tell how hard Honoka was trying to keep herself in control. "I- it's not something couples normally do when they've just started dating."

"Oh... okay!"

Honoka felt herself relax when she realized Rin was done with that topic.

"I hope this gift doesn't last only for my birthday," Rin said.

But Honoka shook her head. "Sorry, but your gift is a one-time deal."

"Eh? But-"

Rin was cut off as Honoka plunged their lips together for the third time. Like the other two times, Honoka was smiling down at Rin by the end, but this time it had a little more humor to it.

"I can only give you your _first kiss_ once. But I can give you plenty more kisses from now on."

"Honoka-chan..." Rin was smiling, realizing Honoka's attempt at a joke.

This time, Rin was the one who initiated a kiss. She put her arms around Honoka, lowering her so she could enjoy more that kissing had to offer. Honoka was more than happy to offer her more. They kissed and kissed for several minutes.

At some point, Rin felt something slick run down her left leg. She had paused at the strange feeling. Honoka sensed something was amiss, and pulled up to look at Rin.

"Something wrong?"

"Uh... Honoka-chan? Did you need to use the bathroom or something?"

"Bathroom?"

Honoka looked thoroughly confused. She reached a hand between her legs, then froze as she recognized the wet feeling that was now on her hand. She looked uneasily at Rin.

"Honoka-chan? Is something wrong?"

Honoka wished Rin didn't speak at that moment. Her voice was slowly weakening Honoka.

"Are you okay?"

She was almost at her end.

"Honoka-chan?"

"...I'm sorry, Rin-chan."

"Eh?"

The sudden apology caught Rin off guard. Within the next few moments she felt herself separated from her shorts.

By the end of the night, she wondered why Honoka was sorry for what had happened.

* * *

><p>Monday came by two days later. Muse had gathered in their clubroom afterschool as they always had. Honoka was exhausted from the weekend's activities. Though she was kept up to speed with her more energetic girlfriend, as Rin helped her along the hallway to the clubroom.<p>

"Hello everyone!" Rin greeted as they entered the clubroom.

"Hello Rin-chan," Hanayo greeted first, before the others got in their greetings.

"You look pretty happy today," Maki pointed out.

"Eheh, maybe a little bit," Rin said, letting go of Honoka's hand to give a hug Hanayo and then Maki.

As everyone was focused on Rin, Nozomi had made her way to Honoka.

"You look pretty tired," she observed.

"It was a busy weekend," Honoka replied, taking a seat on the couch.

"Busy huh? Rin looks very energetic for you two to have a busy weekend."

Honoka felt herself grow a little colder, sensing where this was about to go.

"So, you took the advice of the book I lent you?"

"I did no such thing." It was a bad lie.

"You must have treated her really well to be this happy after a night's rest."

"Nozomi-chan!"

Honoka's sudden outburst caught the entire room off guard. Honoka realized it a moment later and turned to the others.

"Ah- sorry I yelled."

"Honoka-chan, are you okay?" Kotori asked. "Your face is really red."

Rin smiled from where she stood. Yesterday morning, after she got enough rest, Honoka explained what it was she had done to Rin, and why she felt the need to apologize. While she understood what Honoka had been thinking, it didn't turn her away from asking Honoka for more, and even for her to do it to Honoka. That kind of happiness should belong to both parts of the couple, not just one.

She somehow sensed exactly what Nozomi said and why Honoka was now embarrassed the way she was. She simply made her way over from where she had been with the others, taking Honoka's head in both her hands, and easily kissing her. Of course, she forgot her first was only over the weekend, so the considerable noise that followed almost shocked her out of her kiss.

"Eh?! Wha- wha- what are you doing?!" Umi nearly screamed.

"Th-this is..." Hanayo felt heat welling up in her nose.

"What the heck is going on?!" Nico demanded.

While the other five were busy making their way to the couple for some answers, Eli knew a more direct source. She made her way over to Nozomi.

"You didn't _help_ them, did you?" she asked.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't."

Eli sighed. "To get two innocent girls to do those things at their age..."

"We could do it now if you want."

Eli had a flashback from the weekend, nearly wincing. "Save that for later, thank you."

Nozomi simply shrugged, turning back to the happy couple being bombarded with questions by the confused Muse.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, nobodD here!<strong>

**November 1st is Rin's birthday! *party poppers* Whenever that day is for you, make sure there are warm wishes for our favorite cat-girl X3**

**Found out earlier in the week of Rin's birthday date, and looking at some pairings that were requested, the only one I had was for HonoRin. Not that I mind, cause that gave me a chance to try out this pairing, outside a harem setting.**

**Rin is the youngest member of Muse, so I wanted to play off that a bit. Not knowing really what kisses were or how relationships work, stuff like that. And Honoka, well we all know how much I love her character and how I believe she fits different character roles X3**

**As for the ending... Yes I at one point in writing this had in mind for this to be a lemon. I shook that idea off really quickly X3 And no, I'm not sequeling this with a lemon.**

**That's all from me. If you keep up with my other stories, ch.3 from my AU story is coming soon~**

**So hope to see you soon~**


End file.
